


Swipe Right

by sklbug15



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, dating apps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sklbug15/pseuds/sklbug15
Summary: At 26 years old Dean Winchester has decided to look for a relationship. He downloads a dating app and is surprised when it matches him with his best friend. Sam Winchester is 22 years old and very amused.





	Swipe Right

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a prompt and went with it. I'm sure there are other stories with similar premises. Enjoy!

Dean stared at the phone in his hand. His green eyes had gone wide, disbelieving. The picture was burned onto his retinas, even as a voice was telling him what he was seeing was impossible. After all wouldn't he have told him?   
"Hey Dean what's going on?" Sam had wandered into the room. Dean jerked out of his thoughts as he turned to look at his baby brother and roommate. Sam stared at him, a look of concern crossing his face. Dean wordlessly held out the phone to his 22 year old brother. His mouth had gone dry and he couldn't have said a word if he had wanted to.   
Sam gently took the phone from his older brother's shaking hands, glancing at his face before looking down at the phone.   
Sam's stomach clenched in the few seconds before he processed what was on the phone. Did someone die? Did Dean's place of employment burn down? What terrible news was contained on this phone?

"Is this a dating app?" Sam asked, as his eyes and brain focused on the small screen. Then his mind really caught up.  
"Wait? Is that... Cas?" he looked up at his older brother to confirm. "Cas, our Cas is on a dating app?" there was surprise in the younger brother's tone. 

"Apparently," Dean mumbled. He didn't know why he was so astonished. Cas was only human after all. It was just, he'd always seemed to be happy on his own. Of course he wasn't on his own, he had Dean and Sam and all their friends. But that had seemed to be enough for him. At least he had never seemed lonely or sad in any way to the oldest Winchester. 

Sam started laughing, his hazel eyes really taking in what was on the phone. It was this that dragged Dean out of his stupor. "What?" he asked petulantly. How was any of this funny?   
"You're on a dating app. And it paired you with Cas?" his brother pointed out a shit eating grin on his face.   
Dean could feel the heat in his cheeks. "Shut up. Just proof that we're good friends for a reason," he mumbled taking his phone back from his brother.   
"Yea," Sam said staring at Dean and then down at the phone. There was a look of consideration on his face. "You know, you guys would make a good couple," Sam dared to say. He was met by a glare from his brother.   
"No we woul- shut up Sam!" Dean stomped to his room in the apartment they shared. The door shook the rest of the apartment as it closed. 

"This will be interesting," Sam muttered to himself still chuckling. 

Dean paced around his room. His phone was in the middle of the bed, his eyes pulled to it every so often. He had recently turned 26 and had decided he wanted a bit more than the one night stands he'd been having for the past 8 years. He had chatted with a few men and women, but there hadn't been any chemistry. He slumped into his chair, staring at the phone. 

"Cas is on a dating app," Dean said softly. Something deep inside screamed at the thought. It wasn't right. Cas was Cas. He wasn't one half of a couple. He just was. Dean got up and moved slowly over and picked up the phone.   
It was a nice picture of his friend. He was wearing a dress shirt with a blue tie and was smiling at something beyond the camera. Him, Dean realized. This was a picture of Cas smiling at him.   
Green eyes flickered down to where it proudly stated that they were a 90% match. Dean chewed on his lip. Yea his best friend was an attractive guy and yes they got along, but he was a friend. That was it.   
Dean held the phone ready to swipe left, but hesitated. He closed the app instead, not responding at all. 

Sam watched his brother the next few days. He would pick up the phone, stare at it like it had betrayed him and then shove it back down into his pocket or practically threw it on the nearest surface before stalking away. The younger Winchester wondered. If Dean really had no interest in Cas wouldn't he have just swiped left and moved on by now? So the way he hadn't... Dean was considering it. Sam marveled at the idea. His brother was actually thinking through the idea of dating his best friend. To his surprise, Sam actually thought it would be good. Before this Sam never would have considered it, and now he was wondering why. God help him, he was now crossing his fingers that Dean would swipe right. 

Dean was less amused when Sam started hissing things at him under his breath. "DeanCas," was one, then "Destiel," another. To his horror the eldest realized his brother had given him a ship name. With his best friend. He knew if he just swiped left, he could forget this all and move on. Yet, something held him back. 

Things became even more amusing for Sam on Friday night, when a bunch of their friends came over including Cas. It was as if Dean were meeting him for the first time. He stumbled over his words anytime he spoke to his friend, walked into a wall when he was too busy staring at the dark haired man to watch where he was going, and spilled over not one, but two beers. Benny gave Sam a weird look when he grabbed him saying he needed to talk to him so Cas made it to the couch where Dean was sitting first. 

"Speak to me about what?" Benny demanded when Sam didn't say anything at first, focusing instead on the way Cas had sat down with no regards to personal space. His brother tensed and turned bright red. Before this Dean wouldn't have even cared about how close Cas was sitting. "Sam!" Benny snapped, dragging his attention to him.   
"Um, over here," Sam said, dragging him across the room. He whispered the truth, not knowing what else to say, to the other man whose laughter caused everyone to turn their heads to the pair.   
Benny waved them off, although Dean was the last to turn back to the movie that was just coming on, staring at Sam a look of suspicion on his face. 

"About time, Cas has been pining after Dean for ages," Benny whispered.   
"Wait what?" Sam asked, taken aback.   
"You didn't notice?" Benny looked surprised. "I thought Dean was the only oblivious one." Sam shrugged.   
"College I guess," he responded. He had had a heavy work load for the past four years, being pre law. 

Later after everyone had left Sam found Dean staring down at his phone. He watched as his brother swiped.   
"Wait did you just..." Sam trailed off as Dean looked at him. He nodded.   
"I swiped right," he whispered. "If Cas swiped left then we'll just go on like always." Dean shrugged, "but if he swiped right," he swallowed not finishing the sentence. A small ding interrupted the silence. 

Dean looked at the phone and then held it out to Sam. The younger brother's grin widened. "He swiped right," he said.   
Dean's eyes got wide. "What did I do?" he asked. He began pacing around the kitchen, Sam watching him as he began listing all the things that could go wrong. There was a buzz from the front door. He looked at the feed that showed who was at the door and buzzed the person in, as his brother panicked behind him. Sam couldn't help but note that as soon as Cas stepped through the door Dean seemed to calm.   
"Can we talk in your room Dean," Cas asked. Sam noted the way he held himself stiffly, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. Dean and Cas wouldn't quite look at each other. The other man nodded and followed his friend into his room the door shutting behind them.   
"Huh," Sam turned and went to bed. 

The next morning Sam found Cas making coffee in the kitchen just in a pair of boxers. Sam blanched a little when he noticed Cas' neck wasn't the only place with hickeys. "Too much info," he muttered to himself even as he watched Cas flush, still looking happier and more relaxed then Sam had ever seen him before. 

Later Dean declared the app the best thing ever.


End file.
